User blog:Lord Akiyama/And so it begins...
Greetings Programs! First off, I would like to once again welcome everyone to the Richmore Academy Wiki. It was intended to be called the Total Drama Academy Wiki, but as mentioned on the main page, the name was already taken. So I went with Richmore Academy since it is the primary location and setting of the story. I ahve been working on getting this sucker up and running for two weeks now. There's still much to include, but they will eventually be added in time. I would like to give thanks to Duncney4Eternity and my pal Kobold Necromancer for helping out with editing the pages. No matter how small the edits are, they are greatly appreciated. It let's me know I'm not going mad and generally doing something that would only benefit me. Well, it does benefit me in that it helps me keep track of what I've done so far in the story and where I want to go, but I'm hoping it benefits everyone else in some other ways. What those ways are I'm not quite sure about at the moment. Any way, the main reason for writing this blog is to: A) Get the badge for writing one, and B) Letting you guys know what I have planned for the story coming up. I'm sure you guys are aware that we've reached the last week of the first quarter. After the next edition of Challenge Night, the students will be getting a two week break period from their studies to essentially do whatever the hell the want. Then it's back to class for the second quarter. But that's not to say things are getting any easier for the kiddies. After all, this is Total Drama. Let's begin by addressing the appearance of Blaineley, Alejandro, and Sierra. I understand that there are many who dislike these characters. I actually kind of like them, to be honest. Though I'm not a big fan of either Alejandro or Sierra, they're still pretty funny and their personalities offer up the chance to really throw the group into some dramatic situations that would make Chris McLean gleefully smile. Blaineley I like because she is another adult figure thrown into the mix. Without revealing too much, I will say for certain that Alejandro and Sierra are not getting into Richmore Academy as students at any time through the remainder of the present term. But that's not to say we will be seeing them or Blaineley any less. The second quarter of Year One will also see more from the Dodekatheon. I will be introducing the other ranked members of the clique as well as provide more insight into their operations. While I have made Heather out into being the absolutely bitch that she is right now, I will try to show that she has no idea what she has gotten herself into and the looming danger that she faces by being part of the group in the first place. Jessica's past life with the group won't be explored until much later in the story, but I do plan on having her interact with the core members some more. Lastly, I think we can all agree that the major story arc of the first quarter was the heated rivalry between Courtney and Duncan against Harold and LeShawna. It seemed only natural for me to have that be a center piece in any follow up to Total Drama Island given that the issue between Courtney and Harold went unresolved by the end. Now that they have entered a truce, there appears to be need for something else to be the major story arc. I like to believe that that is looking to be DJ and Justin competing against each other for the right to court Janet. So there you have it. That is where my mind is right now with regards to the direction of the story as we approach the second quarter. They are subject to change, though, so they are not entirely set in stone. In the meantime, I will be going back to writing the stories, coming up will doodles, and adding to the Wiki. You guys keep up the great work by reading and reviewing the stories, adding to the Wiki, and getting folks to help contribute art. Who knows, maybe we'll get the attention of folks from the actual Total Drama series. END OF LINE Category:Blog posts